Code Lyoko: Revolution
by murloc rampage
Summary: It's been a year since Xana was defeated. The world moves on. William went to another school, everyone is happy and together, while the days go by without a care in the world. That all changes when a school in America explodes in a nuclear explosion followed by two strange american students transferring midyear. As their secret comes out, the gang realizes Xana isn't alone now.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: New Arrivals **

**(Okay, this is going to be probably my fourth attempt at this story after giving it some major changes, aka scrapping most of it to start fresh. I really need to make sure it doesn't suck this time. Also, since I'm typically a Pokémon fanfic writer, most of you will probably not know my format for writing. I like keeping everyone up to date on when and where the chapter is taking place as well as whose point of view it's in. For this story, it'll always be third person since it revolves around a group rather than a person.)**

* * *

**{Third Person Point of View} **

**-1 Year After Xana's defeat- **

**(Kadic Academy - Entrance Gate) **

**[Late Night] **

Rain pelted the area as the dreary skies shifted above, blocking the setting sun as a taxi parked near the sidewalk. The back two passenger doors opened as new students to Kadic exited. One a girl with long silver hair with a hint of light green, especially along the tips. Her ruby eyes sparkled in the dim light from an overhead streetlight. She brushed a few strands of hair aside, her soft light Caucasian skin shone among all else. Thin lips form a frown with ruby lipstick equivalent to her eyes with light gloss to help it shine. In a way, it's like her face emits its own light. She stood tall, despite only being fifteen at five foot five or 1.59 meters tall with a very slim build. She wore a light green shirt with long sleeves, a Jean styled skirt with black shorts underneath. Pure white running shoes covered her feet with long white socks.

She grunted, "Is this the place?"

The boy stretched a bit, his midnight black hair spiking up from the rain as the dim light showed his light Caucasian skin as well. He pulled the hoodie of his black sweater over his head to shield it from getting any wetter. His hazel eyes glance at the gate before shifting to the girl. He stands at five foot seven, or 1.67 meters tall. Under his black sweater, he wore a plain white T-shirt with very dark blue shorts and black sneakers with a white stripe on each side. His grey socks are clearly visible as well, running up his leg a bit in the open.

He finally said, "Kadic Academy... yep... this is the place. Shouldn't the principal be here by now?"

The girl shook her head, "I only asked if we're in the right spot, I didn't give you permission to ask me a question."

The taxi drove away as the boy glared at her, "Don't you dare blame me for everything that's happened! You and your shit friends caused all of that to happen!"

The two locked glares, hostility dripping off them as their hate filled stares refused to stop until they heard someone approach them. It turns out to be Kadic Academy's Physical Education instructor Jim as well as the principal Mr. Delmas. Both are carrying umbrellas and helped both children from being pelted by the droplets.

Mr. Delmas spoke first, "Hello, I'm sorry for being late, but we were held up with two students committing a distasteful act. I hope you didn't wait long; shall we go to my office?"

The girl smiled at him kindly, "Yes please. I'm sure we would like that."

She elbowed the boy rather hard, "Ow! Why you little..."

The girl whispered to him, "Don't act like you normally do, we have to be good here or else."

The boy shook his head, "Whatever, I just want to get out of the rain... please."

Mr. Delmas asked the two students, "What's your names? I seem to have forgotten,"

The girl answered first, "I'm Silvia Frederick and this is Rui Santos."

Rui rolled his eyes, "You could have just said my first name."

Silvia feigned a smile towards him, "Don't be so shy, he's pretty anti-social."

Mr. Delmas coughed, "Yes of course, that does happen to some of today's youth. I'm just hope your stay here at Kadic will be a great and memorable one."

Rui and Silvia stayed silent, walking with the two adults towards the main buildings.

* * *

**\- Next Day - **

**(Kadic Academy - Cafeteria) **

**[Early Morning] **

Odd, Ulrich and Jeremie are in the lunch room eating while waiting for Aelita and Yumi to show up. It's been a whole year since the group have defeated Xana and things couldn't have been better for any of them... well... in most cases. Ulrich and Yumi dated for a little while but both decided to end it until further notice. William moved to be with his parents again, but before he left the group trusted him again. Odd decided to get better grades instead of dating every girl he can, which everyone doubted but he stuck to it and is now a solid C and B student. Kiwi still lives in his dorm room with Ulrich, but Odd thinks it would be better to send him home because Jim keeps getting closer and closer to finding out. Aelita and Jeremie are dating, but the two still act like it's not official. Aelita's DJ skills have given her multiple opening acts with the Sub Digitals and even got her a large fan following. Outside of the school, she typically gets swarmed for Autographs by kids her age and quite a few adults. Sadly, she still misses her parents now that her father is gone, and her mother can no longer be found. As for Jeremie, he has been focusing on finding any information he can about Aelita's mother while still preforming as a model student without any slowing down. His parents are extremely proud of him and approve of Aelita's relationship with him. They allow the couple to spend every holiday with them as if Aelita is a part of their family already.

Odd asks Jeremie, "Hey Einstein, when is Aelita going to DJ again?"

Jeremie shrugged, "I'm not sure. She's been busy practicing for the past few days, so it should be soon."

Jim walked in, talking loud enough to get everyone's attention, "And this is the cafeteria! You come here to eat breakfast, lunch and dinner. Dinner ends at 8pm sharp and there are no midnight snacks allowed. Food is not permitted in the dorms and like I said last night, no visits. You hear?"

Rui and Silvia walked in, looking around the room before heading to the breakfast line. The room started buzzing with murmurs since this is the first, they've heard of the new students. Odd, Jeremie, and Ulrich all exchanged a glance before watching the two new students get their breakfast. Once they got it, the two elected to sit as far away from each other as possible. Jeremie watched Rui sit alone, seeing a sad expression written across his face. Strangely, he couldn't help but see a bit of himself in that act. He used to sit alone until he met the others.

Ulrich snapped his fingers, "Uh, Earth to Einstein, you awake?"

Jeremie blinked in surprise, "Huh? Oh, sorry, I was just thinking about 3 years ago before we all became friends."

Odd asked, "Why? Is it because of the new kid?"

Ulrich looked at Rui, "That's really perceptive Odd."

Odd knew Ulrich was being sarcastic, chuckling as he joined the joke, "I am a man of many talents."

Ulrich shook his head before looking at Jeremie, "So what do you want to do? Invite him over?"

Jeremie thought to himself before picking his tray up, "Let's go eat with him."

Ulrich and Odd looked at each other before shrugging and got up to walk with Jeremie over to Rui. Jeremie sat across from Rui as Ulrich sat next to Rui and Odd across from Ulrich. Rui looked at his omelet for a while before noticing they're there, looking at all of them before eating.

Jeremie spoke to him first, "Hello, my name is Jeremie Belpois."

Rui looked at him for a moment before dropping his gaze, "I'm Rui..."

Jeremie extended his arm towards Ulrich and Odd, "These are my friends, Odd and Ulrich."

Rui glanced at them, "Hello..."

Ulrich asked, "What's wrong with you, are you shy?"

Rui shook his head no, "I'm just not a social person. If you're trying to haze me, you're going to have a bad day. A couple of pricks tried to this morning and I kicked them down a flight of stairs."

Odd said, "Chill guy, we're just trying to be your friends."

Rui went back to eating, a sad expression across his face, "I only had one friend and he's gone..."

Ulrich pat his shoulder, "Hey, I know it feels terrible moving away from your friends, but you'll be fine here. Everyone is friendly, except for Nicholas and Herb. Those two loves to cause trouble."

Odd said, "That's not entirely true Ulrich, after all, they got a lot better after Sissi became one of our friends."

Jeremie looked at Ulrich, "Speaking of Sissi, where is she?"

Ulrich answered him swiftly, "She's living with her mom now. I don't know anything else."

Jeremie turned his gaze to Rui, "Do you feel homesick?"

Rui clenched his fork tightly, thinking about his home, an orphanage back in the United States, before answering, "No. I didn't have a real home."

Jeremie asked, "What do you mean? Are your parents divorced?"

Rui shook his head, "I'm an orphan... please stop asking questions..."

The three of them glanced at each other before getting up, "Sorry to bother you. Let's eat together again soon, okay?"

Rui just shrugged, staying silent as Aelita came into the room. Jeremie ran over to her first, giving her his croissant after she got breakfast.

Aelita noticed Silvia immediately, "Who's she?"

Odd answered her question, "She's one of the two new students from America. We just got finished talking to the grumpy one over there."

Odd pointed at Rui, who glanced over at him as Aelita peeked. She looked at Silvia and noticed how far away the two sat despite both coming from the same place. That's quite strange since moving to another country for boarding school is quite an experience, or so her research says.

Aelita asked the obvious, "Why are they sitting so far away from each other?"

Odd laughed, "Maybe Jim scared them with the boys and girls floor spiel."

Jeremie laughed with him a bit, "Right, because he says boys and girls can't be friends."

Odd rolled his eyes to Jeremie's sarcasm, "Since when have you been mister sarcastic Einstein?"

Aelita looked at Silvia, "I think I'll talk to her alone, if Yumi walks in, tell her to join me."

Yumi spoke from behind her, "Too late, I'm already here, what's up?"

Odd sighed, "Two new students, she wants to do a girl only talk with the new girl."

Yumi smiled, "Count me in, better than letting her stay alone and become a Sissi."

Ulrich chuckled at that, "Oh no, not another one. We just got rid of one Sissi."

Aelita and Yumi walked off to speak to the new girl while Odd, Ulrich and Jeremie sat at their original table again. Rui got up to leave, walking by Silvia but didn't even dare to try and look at her. Aelita and Yumi got off to a leisurely start, instantly befriending Silvia.

Yumi asked her, "What was it like in America?"

Silvia scratched her neck nervously, "Well... it felt normal to me so nothing really. I just lived there with my friends."

Aelita asked her, "What happened to your friends? They didn't want to come?"

Silvia looked at her tray sadly, "They're... missing in a sense. It's all Rui's fault. Him and his friend. I wish something could just... I don't know, kill him maybe..."

Yumi and Aelita both jumped, "Don't you think that's a little extreme!?"

Aelita agreed, "Yumi's right, you should never wish that on another person!"

Silvia shook her head, "I'm sorry... I shouldn't have said that. I'm just sad because I lost them recently."

Aelita asked her, "What happened to them?"

Silvia squeezed her milk carton gently, "They were taken by someone... and I can't help but blame Rui because he and his friend led to it. They started the whole thing... I... I don't want to think about it... can we avoid this topic?"

Yumi decided to ask, "Do you really hate him?"

Silvia glared at her tray, "I hate him more than anything..."

Before Aelita or Yumi could speak, another girl, she's a Junior, asked Silvia, "Hey, do you know that guy?"

Silvia looked confused, "You mean Rui?"

The Junior nodded, "Yeah, he looks so cute... kind of exotic since he's an American."

Silvia glared at her, "Then you need glasses, also, leave him alone. He hates everyone."

The Junior scoffed, "Did you put a claim on him or something?"

Silvia did a mock laugh, "Claim? Oh hell no. I'd sooner jump off a cliff than be with that ugly orphan."

The Junior girl looked at her in shock from hearing that before walking off and Aelita said, "That's horrible to say about him."

The three of them continued to talk as Rui wandered off into the forest.

* * *

**(The Park - Forest) **

**[Before First Period] **

Rui walked alone, looking at all the trees before noticing a strange breeze.

"Ru... ui... Where are you going?"

Rui froze, feeling the world swirl around him, "Vira?"

"Did you think you could get away? Xana won't let you, and neither will I."

Rui pressed his back against a tree, his head spinning, "I will stop you Vira, you caused all of this to happen!"

"Me? You're the one who found the computer with Michael. Poor... little... Michael... How scared do you think he was when he laid there dying? It must have been terrifying."

Rui shook his head, "I need to stop panicking, she's not here, neither is Xana. Then why did we come here? What did Michael find out? I wish he could have told me before dying... Then the damn super computer had to self-destruct and destroy the entire school. What's next? Vira... I can't believe we fell for such an obvious trick..."

A new voice met his ears, "What's wrong?"

Rui looked to see Aelita walking toward him, "I know I shouldn't answer a question with a question, but who are you?"

Aelita smiled at him, "I'm Aelita Stones. I talked to your friend Silvia."

Rui's head shot up, "I am not her friend!"

Aelita flinched from the yell, "Sorry... she told us she hated you... but I was hoping that was a lie. Could you answer my question please?"

Rui looked aside bitterly, "I'm not good with talking to people."

Aelita sighed, "Is it because you're an orphan..." Rui looked at her in shock to which she continued, "and you only had one friend who you trusted?"

Rui narrowed his eyes a bit, "Yes... but how much do you know... actually... you look familiar."

Aelita smiled, "We passed by each other in the cafeteria, right?"

Rui scratched his chin in thought, "We'll go with that."

Aelita's smile faded, "What happened to your friend? Silvia laughed a bit when we asked her and said to ask you."

Rui looked aside, avoiding eye contact, "He died."

Aelita gasped, "How did he die? Was he sick?"

Rui shook his head, "He was murdered by the person he cared about, and I couldn't do anything to save him... I could only run away."

Aelita asked, "Why?"

Rui looked at her, "What's your name?"

Aelita answered him, "Aelita... Aelita Stones. Why?"

Rui narrowed his eyes again, "Did you know of someone called Vira?"

Aelita looked confused, "Vira? Who's that?"

Rui walked past her, "No one important, I'll see you around pinkie."

Aelita watched him leave, wondering who he was talking about. If there's one person who could find out, it's Jeremie.

* * *

**(Jeremie's Room) **

**[After Classes] **

Jeremie typed on his keyboard, working on a science project when Aelita knocked on the door, "Come in."

Aelita peeked her head in, "Hello Jeremie, um... am I interrupting anything?"

Jeremie stopped typing, turning to look at her as she came in and closed the door behind her, "No, not at all. What'd you like to talk about?"

Aelita sat on his bed, "I talked with Rui, the new kid. There's something odd about him."

Jeremie laughed, "Being antisocial isn't very odd Aelita."

Aelita shook her head, "No, I sensed something from him, something dark. Jeremie, what if Xana wasn't defeated?"

Jeremie picked his head up a bit before fixing his glasses, "Impossible, the program wiped Xana off the face of the Earth thanks to your father. You know that Aelita, and I highly doubt 2 new students from America is anything too out of the ordinary. Think about it, if Xana sent them then they would just go to the factory and turn on the super computer. Not only that, he can't possess anyone due to the supercomputer being turned off. The program even destroyed all of the known supercomputers on the web."

Aelita looked at the floor, still unable to believe it, "It destroyed all the supercomputers known? Then what of the unknown ones? In fact, where did those two come from? Surely you can look them up."

Jeremie frowned, thinking of the trouble they could get in if he makes a mistake like this... but sighs, "Alright, I'll get to it right now."

Aelita sat on his bed, pulling out her laptop, "I'll help you alright?"

Jeremie smiled, "Thank you Aelita."

Aelita blushed, "No problem... Proxy-pie"

* * *

**(Silvia's Room) **

Silvia stared at a photo, the last one she and her friends took before everything went to shit. Rui and his friend, Michael, are in the photo as well. A loud knock on her door shook her out of the trance. When she opened it, she found Rui leaning against the wall beside the doorframe. She wanted to close the door in his face but elected to let him in, despite hating him.

She asked him, "What is it? I was just about to fall asleep."

Rui looked at her room before saying, "I think we're in the right place."

Silvia nodded, "Let me guess, that pink haired girl?"

Rui noticed her photo but kept his focus, "You guessed it. She's the girl Michael got the info about and how she's attending this school. Vira mentioned her a lot, but when I asked Aelita if she knew Vira, she didn't. I could tell she wasn't lying either, so that means Vira tricked us completely."

Silvia shook her head, "Can't we... can't we just pretend none of that happened? We could just live here from now on."

Rui glared at her, "You're going to just let your friends be used? I for one am not letting Michael's death go in vain! In the end, it was your fault for bullying me and Michael before I changed! Hell, I don't even know what I am because of you!"

Silvia yelled, "I didn't ask for you to sacrifice yourself to devirtualize me and fall into the digital sea!"

Rui took a breath to yell before swallowed it before looking away, "I don't know why I did that... but... I just couldn't watch you fall in."

Silvia calmed down and sat on her bed, "Look... we may not be friends... and I hate you... but we need to work together, alright?"

Rui agreed, "Yeah, and today I heard Vira's voice in the forest. She was taunting me with Michael's death."

Silvia looked at the photo, "That's cruel, even for her. He loved her, that's what he told me."

Rui clenched his hands, "I know... he worked day and night to help make her real. They talked all the time, he even asked me to steal a cell phone for him to use."

Silvia got up, "I think it's time for you to go to bed. You're still sensitive about his death, so you need to go to sleep. Don't even think of talking to me tomorrow, I want to make some new friends."

Rui begrudgingly agreed, "Fine... make your friends. I'll look around for anything that'll point us in the right direction."

Rui left Silvia's room to go back to his, leaving her to lie down and drift to sleep.

* * *

**(Dream) **

Michael: "Rui... you have to destroy the tower... *Cough*..."

Rui: "I can't Michael! They're too strong and Vira is helping them!"

Michael: "Rui... I'm bleeding pretty badly... I'll bring you two back. Save yourself."

Rui: "No! Michael! You have to leave! Shut the computer down! Forget about us!"

Silvia: "Forget about us? Speak for yourself! Devirtualize me!"

Michael: "I'm bringing you both back, I can't walk. I'm fading fast, devirtualize Rui... Silvia... *Thud*"

Rui: "Michael? Michael! Answer m-"

Silvia: "Ugh... why is it so hot?"

Rui: "Where's Michael?"

Silvia: "*gasp* He's... not breathing and there's so much blood! Who did this to him!?"

Rui: "Wait... is that the supercomputer making that noise?"

Silvia: "Oh my god... it's going to self-destruct! Run!"

Rui: "I can't leave without Michael!"

Silvia: "Then you can die with him! I'm going!"

Rui: "Damn her... Michael... you can't be... wait... a note?"

* * *

**(Rui's room) **

**[The Next Morning] **

Rui woke up, staring at the ceiling, "Great... a dream about voices... just what I needed."

Rui got up and saw the picture of him and Michael sitting on top of their orphanage's roof. It overlooked their city, with the city life absolutely buzzing with activity in the background. On the back, Michael wrote a little note telling him to follow his heart.

Rui whispered to himself, "Michael... what am I even doing? I can't even use the damn computer like you could... I'm just a slave waiting to be possessed. Did you send us here because it could lead to us freeing our friends... or did you do it to get us far away from Vira? You said we'd find the answer to Xana here, but will we?"

Rui got his clothes prepared before noticing a letter slipped under his door. It was a love letter from one of the girls in the academy, but he just ripped it up and threw it away thinking it was just a prank.

"I hate it when people try to pull those kinds of pranks." Rui mutters as he leaves his room.

* * *

**(Cafeteria) **

**[Breakfast]**

The group is eating together but Aelita keeps glancing at Rui, who's sitting alone again, as the others gossip among themselves.

Aelita speaks up, mostly to Jeremie, "What did you find?"

Jeremie fixed his glasses, "On him? I found his grades are quite good and he completely changed in appearance a few months ago. Not only that, but his entire school was destroyed in an explosion."

Aelita looked at Jeremie in shock, "An explosion?"

Jeremie nodded, "An explosion that originated from under the school to be exact."

Yumi looked at Odd and Ulrich who exchanged glances, "That sounds suspicious... something Xana would do."

Jeremie put his hands on the table, "Yes but Xana is gone and he's not coming back."

Aelita asked, "What about Vira?"

Jeremie sighed, "Absolutely nothing on her, or it, whatever Vira is."

Ulrich leaned over to look at Aelita, "Why the interest princess? For the past year you absolutely refused to even think of Xana, why now?"

Aelita bit her lip, "A hunch, something is off about those two."

Jeremie frowned, looking at his cup of water before saying, "We'll check the supercomputer after school. If Xana is back, it's bound to be on."

Aelita said, "That's not good enough. The supercomputer doesn't have to be on for Xana to be back."

Odd spoke up, "If we do turn it on, then Xana will have to rear his ugly head and then we'll know for sure."

Jeremie didn't look convinced, "Well..." He leaned back in defeat, "There really isn't anything to lose by turning on the supercomputer for a bit."

Aelita got up, "Then it's settled, we'll go after classes today."

* * *

**(That's the end of the first chapter, I hope you guys enjoyed it. Please favorite, follow and review to support the story. Also, I'll be including end of chapter bios for characters introduced within the story to help you all better understand them if you care to know. :D Have a pleasant day!) **

* * *

**-End of chapter Character Bio- **

**Name: Rui Santos **

**Age: Sixteen years old **

**Height: five feet, seven centimeters / 167 centimeters / 1.67 meters tall **

**Eye Color: Left eye: forest green Hazel / Right Eye: Brown like oak **

**Hair color and style: Black, long and a bit spiky. A large strand tends to curl down and block his left eye from time to time. **

**Appearance: Slim build with firm scar-less, perfect skin and baring a calm expression most of the time. White Caucasian male typically wearing an unzipped dark colored sweater with a plain white muscle shirt underneath and black sneakers with red lacing. Rui typically likes to wear either dark colored shorts or tattered sweatpants depending on the day. All of Rui's clothing look as though they are never neatly pressed or folded, as if they're tossed on after grabbing whatever was nearest. **

**Lyoko Weapon: Rui has access to a small device on his chest that creates his armor and weapons. It was designed by Xana as a prototype to create the perfect avatar. It's very dangerous in the wrong hands, making Rui passive when it comes to using it, fearing its immense power. Xana still powers the suit's core, so using all its power at once may cause dire consequences. Rui's favorite weapons are his Rip Claws, two large black armored claws that cover his hands and can absorb attacks and fire them back. If too much is absorbed, the claws and his suit's core will self-destruct and leave Rui defenseless with one life-point. **

**Lyoko Abilities: Copycat - When wielding another avatar's weapon Rui can use one of the original owners' abilities. **

**Threat Level: Mild **

**Attitude: Hateful and distance, Rui used to be much kinder and happier before the tragedy that befell him and Silvia. The harsh bullying inflicted by Silvia and her friends forced him into a distrustful corner and with his only friend gone, he is consumed by the loneliness he feels in his heart. The final insult was inflicted by Xana himself when he possessed Rui and proceeded to rip him apart and reconstruct him as the first perfect organic being recreated by a computer program. After being saved from Xana, Rui faces immense depression because of the way he looks. It's fake, like a mask that looks better than you, but you just can't rip it off even if you cut it deep. Xana's ultimate insult, a perfect reminder that a machine is the only thing in this world that can make you look better than your own dreams. When he's alone Rui tends to injure his face, only to watch in dismay as his upgrades cause his cells to heal injuries quickly without leaving any scars. Something so inhumane, it goes to show how much of a freak he really is now. Despite all the turmoil, he also knows what's at stake if Xana can run amuck. After everything that happened, it's impossible for Rui to stand by and watch from a distance. He'll gladly put everything on the line to help stop Xana, even very gladly give up his own life to protect a normal human. A side no one will ever see until it's his last moment. **

**Past (Part 1): Lived his whole life as an orphan alongside his best friend, Michael. Michael was always the child who excelled and nearly was adopted multiple times for his intelligence, however he only wanted to be adopted by a family that adopted Rui as well. Rui, on the other hand, was not nearly as bright as Michael, to everyone else, and looked very rough and tattered wearing dirty worn-out clothing, messy tangled brown hair, and bad reputation given by the orphanage owners, leaving him unwanted. Instead, they were passed and merely went on with their lives the best they could. At school Rui couldn't make any other friends due to his distant attitude. Bullies tended to target him when he was alone but left him alone when Michael was around. Everyone just liked Michael, and this eventually led to Rui finding the super computer in their high school. Silvia and her three friends, Jay, Derek, and Angel, tormented Rui because they wanted Michael to stop being friends with him and be friends with them. One day they locked Rui in a locker, and while he thrashed about inside, he fell back down a flight of stone stairs. The back of his skull met the last step hard and left him unconscious for a day before being found by Michael and his tormentors. (To be continued by Silvia's Part...) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Factory **

**(Thanks everyone for all the love on the first Chapter.) **

* * *

**{Third Person Point of View} **

**(Hallways) **

**[After Class] **

Silvia left one of her classes, walking in the halls where she bumps into an older male student. He immediately began to hit on her, asking for her number but is cut short when Rui arrives behind him and cuts in. The male student began to interject until Rui shoved him with enough force to send his sprawling on the ground. With a clear, firm demand, Rui orders the student to leave Silvia alone and go elsewhere. The student ran off, leaving Rui and Silvia alone.

Silvia looked aside, "You didn't have to do that, I could have handled him myself..."

Rui looked at her, a bit surprised by her none violent response, "Sure you could, just like how me and Jason had to always come to your rescue before they... you know..."

Silvia sighed, "What is it?"

Rui pulled out his phone, "I'm going to follow Aelita and their friends, from what I heard before, they're going to some secret place. It could be what we're looking for."

Silvia rubbed her arm nervously, "Hey... maybe we shouldn't look for it... I like it here..."

Rui shook his head, "You can't possibly mean that, we've only been here a day or two."

Silvia muttered, "Yeah but... I already feel at home... like it's a new start, and I get to start fresh with no one knowing who I was. I can live here."

Rui frowned at her, "Vira will attack us sooner or later, you know that, and I won't always be there to protect you if something happens."

Silvia scoffed, "Why would you protect me?"

Rui shrugged, "I guess it's out of habit... I'll be off so... expect a text. If I don't text you, then assume I'm dead and live a good life."

Silvia watched him go, feeling a bit of regret from seeing him do this alone. She could feel a nagging feeling in her heart, seeing him leave like all her friends before they were taken. Rui on the other hand isn't a friend to her at all, she feels like she hates him a lot and still puts all the blame on him. Yet, she still can't help but feel a sort of guilt by watching him go and try to help her friends while she does nothing.

* * *

**(Forest) **

**[Shortly after Silvia and Rui spoke to each other] **

Rui hid out of sight, following our heroes as they made their way to the sewer entrance they used to get to the factory. All of them looked nervous for a moment as they stared at the sewer lid, giving Rui the impression, they've been through something traumatic. Odd opened the lid himself, showing a bit more eagerness than the others.

Odd smiled at them, "Let's try to be positive guys! After all, would it really be so wrong to go to Lyoko one last time?"

Ulrich frowned, "Odd, we almost died every week because of Lyoko. I still have dreams about falling into the digital sea."

Odd grinned, laughing a bit, "Are you sure it's not because you have vertigo, huh Ulrich?"

Yumi came to Ulrich's defense, "Hey, we all decided to never talk about Ulrich having that."

Aelita looked confused, "I don't remember you having vertigo Ulrich, you jumped off of cliffs all the time on Lyoko."

Ulrich looked away, grunting, "I don't have it on Lyoko Aelita."

Jeremie cut in, "Vertigo only works in the real world Aelita because it messes with his head when he looks down from a great height. Did you really not know that Aelita?"

Aelita got a little annoyed by that statement, "We can't know everything Jeremie."

Odd took to Aelita's side, "Yeah Jeremie, that last comment was just not necessary man."

Ulrich and Yumi stopped the fight before it could start, "Look, let's just go to the factory instead of fighting."

Yumi added, "Yeah, that way we can figure out if Xana is back sooner rather than later."

Rui's eyes widened a bit, 'They know about Xana. I need to tell Silvia...'

'I can live here.'

Rui paused for a moment, staring at his phone, 'Wait... what would she do? She doesn't care about any of this...'

Rui put his phone away and watched as the group opened the lid to the sewers and went down the ladder with Ulrich going last to seal it again. Rui stepped out of his hiding spot and walked towards the lid, staring at it for a time before opening it. The group had to walk to the factory instead of riding their scooters and skateboards. With Xana gone and the super computer turned off, there wasn't a need to go to the abandoned factory at all. Rui followed them silently, keeping a safe distance from them.

* * *

**(Back at Kadic) **

Silvia is eating alone, thinking about the people she's met in her classes. She felt a bit out of place, being a foreign student and all, but she did feel happy to have such a fresh start. Everyone has been so kind to her but speaking to Aelita and Yumi yesterday made her feel like it's wrong to be happy here. She just can't understand why they care about that thing's feelings and making her feel small for acting above him makes it worse. Silvia knows the truth but refuses to see it, after all, who can easily admit to the guilt of getting their friends taken from them. She still remembers the day Rui discovered the super computer underneath their high school. At the time she and her three friends were picking on Rui for being an ugly orphan. Rui looked so different at the time, he was a lot shorter and covered in scars from the beatings the orphanage owners gave him. His body looked starved with the ragged clothes given to him ripping from their abuse. In truth, Silvia never felt so alive when she picked on Rui at the time. Her parents were in a constant fight at home, leaving her as the mediator while her drunk parents went at it.

"Hello!"

Silvia blinked in surprise, looking at her left to see a girl from her science class, "Hello."

She introduced herself, "I'm April, what's your name?"

Silvia looked at her drink, "My name is Silvia."

April asked her, "Are you really from America?"

Silvia nodded, "Yes."

April then asked, "What about that guy you were with?"

Silvia raised a brow, "You mean Rui?"

April smiled, "Yeah, him."

Silvia nodded again, "Rui's from the same town as me."

April leaned in, "Do you like him?"

Silvia shook her head no, "In truth I hate him..."

April asked, "Why do you hate him? He's so cute."

Silvia narrowed her eyes, "He's not cute at all... well... he wasn't always like that. He used to be really ugly."

April looked surprised, "Really? What happened then?"

Silvia thought back to it, "He disappeared for a bit and came back looking like he did."

April reached into her purse, "I gave him a love letter earlier, but I don't know if he got it."

Silvia scoffed, "You gave him a love letter? The guy probably crumbled it up and threw it away."

April frowned, "Oh... then what should I do to get him to know I like him?"

Silvia looked at her, "Don't bother with him, he's a good for nothing creep."

April scoffed this time, "I think you're trying to keep him for yourself."

Silvia glared at April, "Don't you dare try to say that."

April smirked, "I think he cares about you, if he didn't then why would he force your admirers away?"

Silvia avoided eye contact, "He doesn't care about me because he likes me. There's an entirely different reason why."

April leaned in, "Really? Then how would you feel if I took him and he ignored you forever?"

Silvia got up, "I wouldn't care!"

Everyone's eyes focused on Silvia, staring at her in wonder or shock. Silvia blushed as the feeling of embarrassment engulfed her and she sat back down. April got up and walked away, making Silvia unintentionally clench her knee in anger.

Silvia muttered, "I guess not everyone here is a good person."

* * *

**(Outside the Factory) **

Rui climbed to the top of the ladder from the sewer and watched as the group jumped slide down a couple of ropes. He put the lid back on before cautiously approaching the edge the others jumped down. Rui could see an elevator, but the door closed, and it started going down. With a run, Rui jumped down and reached the hole left by the elevator before dropping down on top of it.

Ulrich looked up, "What the heck was that?"

Odd laughed, "Maybe it was Xana sending us a specter with a gift basket."

Aelita looked at Jeremie, "Activated tower?"

Jeremie shook his head, "Impossible, we turned the super computer off."

Yumi stared at the ceiling, "Ulrich, we'll boost you up so you can see what's up there."

Rui opened the ceiling lid, "Uh... hi."

Everyone exchanged a worried glance before Aelita spoke, "Rui, what are you doing here?"

Rui hopped down, "I have one question for you lot. How do you guys know Xana?"

The group started looking at each other, "Uh, we have no idea what you're talking about."

Rui swiped his arm, "Cut the crap, I want to know how you guys know about Xana. Did you make it!?"

Jeremie fixed his glasses, "We don't have to tell him anything. One return to the past and his memory is gone-zo."

Rui crossed his arms, "Oh really? How exactly are you going to return to the past?"

Jeremie turned his attention to the elevator door as it opened and revealed the super computer's core, "That's none of your business."

Aelita looked at everyone before asking, "Rui... how exactly do you know Xana?"

Rui looked at her, "If you guys won't tell me anything, then why should I tell you?"

Yumi looked at Ulrich before saying, "Well, we can just tell him and revert back anyways."

Odd joined in, "Besides, who would believe him anyways."

Ulrich said, "He makes a good point. Sissi tried to tell her father about the supercomputer once and he thought she went insane."

Rui investigated the room, seeing the core of their supercomputer. It looked entirely different to the one he found underneath his school and yet... he could feel an ominous presence from it.

"Don't you want to go home Rui?"

A headache started to form as Rui's breathing became heavy and ragged, holding his head, "I don't have a home." Rui mutters.

Aelita noticed immediately, "Are you okay Rui?"

Rui grunted rudely, "What do you care?"

"No one cares about you Rui; you should kill yourself."

Rui shakes his head, "Voices telling me to commit suicide... that's new."

Everyone gave each other worried and confused looks until Aelita asked, "What voices? No one spoke."

The headache subsided as Rui's breathing returned to normal, "Vira, she's speaking to me."

Yumi asked, "Who's Vira?"

Rui looked at everyone as Jeremie got back on the elevator and pressed the button, "I need to know if you all have anything to do with Xana."

Jeremie sighed, "We destroyed Xana."

Rui shook his head, "No you didn't. He was in the super computer underneath my school."

Jeremie yelled, "That's impossible! My program destroyed Xana all over the web!"

Aelita put her hand on Jeremie's shoulder, "It's okay Jeremie, I always knew Xana might come back. We'll find a way to destroy Xana again."

Ulrich asked, "How did you find Xana?"

Rui leaned against the back wall, "That's a bit of a story. You see, back then I was normal... in truth I was an idiot."

Yumi asked, "Why?"

Rui looked lost in memories, "Back then I was in love with a girl I knew I shouldn't have liked." Rui paused, biting his tongue before continuing, "Her name is Angel, she is one of Silvia's friends. That opened me up for abuse as she pretty much used me for all her pranks. Silvia joined in quickly, making fun of me for liking a beautiful girl like Angel. Michael stood up to them for me, but they liked him and wanted him to stop being friends with me so they could hang out. One day, they threw me in a locker that was left open and locked me in there. I screamed and pushed on the door begging them to open it and release me. They laughed, leaving me there and promised to tell the janitor where I was stuck. Several hours passed and I gave up hope on anyone finding me until the locker wall behind me collapsed. I fell back and rolled down several flights of stairs, hitting my head hard on the cement floor. When I came to, I was in a dimly lit computer room with a blinking red light illuminating it from another room. I felt as if something was guiding me and walked in to find a switch. I pulled it and watched as the rooms came to life with four tube things opening near the computer. I later found out they're called scanners. I found a secret exit and entrance, making me the sole person to know about that place. I knew I had to tell Michael because it could have been our secret hideout. He was absolutely stunned to hear and see it with his own eyes. I knew he was smart, a genius really, and he got into the computer to find a girl. She called herself Vira and begged him to free her from the computer. The two of them clicked instantly and Michael was in love with her after the second month. It was on the first week Silvia and her friends forced me to bring them to the supercomputer. When I did, they threw me in a scanner as a sick joke and told Michael to virtualize me. Michael did it, and I found myself in a virtual world where I met Vira. Xana attacked us and I helped her get to a tower where she deactivated it."

Odd asked, "Who was this Vira girl? She sounds a lot like Aelita."

Rui looked at him, "What do you mean?"

Aelita spoke instead of Odd, "My father virtualized me and himself into Lyoko before he turned off the super computer. I was trapped in there for ten years until Jeremie turned the supercomputer on and got me to come back to Earth. So, who was Vira?"

Rui clenched his hand, "I thought she was my friend and she got Michael to go into the scanners himself to spend time with her. Vira said she's an artificial intelligence that was left abandoned for years after asking to be made human. She believed the scanners could make her human, so we worked our butts off deactivating towers and trying to virtualize her. Xana attacked us once a week, but the attacks started to become a lot more frequent as he began to gain power. One day, Silvia got knocked off an edge and I jumped after her to save her. I devirtualized her by throwing my dagger at her but I only had one of my two daggers, so I ended up falling in for her."

Yumi asked, "You two hate each other, so why would you do that for her?"

Rui avoided eye contact, "I died for her... but I don't know why. I saw her get thrown off and just moved on instinct to save her from the digital sea. Maybe a part of me felt I needed to die since no one wanted me, not even my own parents."

Aelita looked sad, "Rui, there's no reason you should ever feel that way. Maybe something bad just happened to your parents."

Rui shook his head, "None of you would understand how it feels to not have your parents there."

Aelita got mad as everyone stepped away from her, "Actually, I do know how it feels because my mother was taken from me at a young age and I watched my father die helping us defeat Xana! Instead of acting like a three-year-old baby loser, maybe you should have focused on making your life better!"

Rui looked away, "I didn't mean to make you mad."

Aelita calmed down, "I'm sorry for blowing up like that..."

The elevator door is already open with Jeremie at the supercomputer's desk, typing away, "Guys, I just scanned the network and I have no signs of Xana anywhere."

Rui yelled, "Xana is still out there, I swear!"

Yumi clenched her hand, "Tsk, as much as I want to say Xana is gone for good, I have to believe Rui because there's no way he'd just know about Xana."

Ulrich bit his bottom lip, "You've got a point there Yumi..."

Jeremie typed on the keyboard quickly, "Well I can't see any Xana activity... wait... the super scan detected something."

Odd scratched his ear, "Could you be a little more specific Jeremie?"

Jeremie looked perplexed, "I think there's an activated tower, but it's not Xana."

Rui flinched, "Oh no... Vira... she couldn't have..."

Aelita asked Rui, "You never finished your story, what happened with Vira?"

Rui clenched his hand, "She called herself Xana's daughter, an A.I. he used for some reason."

Jeremie snapped his fingers, "That's it!"

Yumi asked, "What's 'it'?"

Jeremie smiled, "It's quite simple really. Xana must have managed to take refuge in a super computer and deactivated it or somehow disconnected it from the digital sea. I don't know how, but he did. When Rui turned his back on, it gave Xana the perfect idea, to imitate what Aelita did when she met me. He modified himself and created Vira to gain more power. I don't know how he could though, there weren't any returns to the past..."

Aelita snapped her fingers, "There may not have been a need for it since we've gone back in time so many times. If there are super computers like ours in the world, they must have all gained cubites as well. That means Xana can still attack and surf the net."

Rui looked at Jeremie, "Vira is on her own side because she betrayed her father, creating a group she called the Vortex. She named it after her signature attack that creates a temporary void that traps everything in it at a slow swirling rate. She's also seems to act as a virus because I've seen her hack Xana's monsters with a mere touch."

"Rui, you need to stop spoiling all my secrets."

Everyone looked around as Rui asked, "Did all of you hear that?"

Ulrich groaned, "Unfortunately, we did."

A black mist exploded from one of the overhead wires and created a black specter of Vira. It looked as though Xana made her avatar as an insult to Aelita due to it looking exactly like her on Lyoko except it was a mixture of light and dark violet. Vira's eyes have black instead of white with her color being a dark green. She wore purple lipstick with her long hair reaching past her waist with a dark violet color and three streaks of light green. Her skin color is exactly like Aelita's, with her facial structure looking a bit like a mix between Yumi and Aelita. Her breasts are a bit larger than Yumi's with a waist as thin as Aelita's. Vira is about Aelita's height, maybe a little taller but it's not noticeable.

Everyone stared at Vira in shock until Odd asked, "Why does she look like an evil hybrid of Yumi and Aelita?"

Aelita looked at Odd, "She doesn't look that much like me!"

Yumi frowned, "Sorry to say Aelita, but she really does, especially with your outfit on... except you know... evil."

Vira held out a hand, "Now to make sure I have the time..." She released an energy blast that hits Jeremie and throws his now unconscious body across the room, "I'd like a word with my favorite little assassin."

Rui pulled out his phone, only to get it shocked out of his hand, "Ouch! That hurt!"

Vira chuckled darkly, "It's supposed to hurt Rui, it's called an attack. I'm sure you've heard of it."

Rui reached for it but stopped himself when he noticed her hand motioned to attack him again, "Okay... what do you want?"

Vira smirked, "I'm giving you the chance to join me, to be a major avatar on my team. I could use you."

Rui clenched his hand, "I'm not a tool you're going to use and discard!"

Vira did a fake gasp, "Oh that's right... you saw how I used your friend like a little tool."

Rui flared up, "Go kill yourself Vira! What you did to Michael is unforgivable!"

Vira smiled evilly, nipping a nail for added effect, "What I did was very forgivable. Look at you now, so handsome."

Rui looked aside angrily, "Shut up... I didn't want to be upgraded!"

Vira closed her eyes, still smiling, "Ah yes, if I recall correctly, you wanted to die protecting Silvia. Aw... that's so noble and cute... it makes me want to wear your skin like a costume on Halloween."

Aelita shivered, "Ew... she's kind of creepy."

Vira raised a brow as she glanced at Aelita, "Creepy? You wouldn't even know the half of it, after all, Rui has a little secret about me and him. Right Rui?"

Rui shivered, "Xana was controlling Angel at the time!"

Vira laughed, "Oh that reminds me, daddy is still pretty mad that you escaped him. I'm really impressed by Michael's ability. If only he got me to materialize so I could 'thank him' in private."

Ulrich looked at Rui, "Was she always like this?"

Rui shook his head, "No, she used to be so kind and likable."

Vira frowned at that, "Oh poo... you hurt my feelings. I'm very likable Rui, more so than your old self. You should be thanking me for rebuilding you. I think it made Michael jealous because you gained the affection of almost every girl in school."

Rui looked aside sadly, "It was all fake because you made me look like this and now, I don't even feel human anymore. We... we're not meant to be changed so easily... so... perfectly! I HATE looking like this. It feels like I'm betraying myself every waking moment!"

Vira walked towards Rui, letting Aelita run over to Jeremie in order to check on him. Rui looked at her in fear, his back pressed against the elevator wall. Yumi, Ulrich and Odd charged at Vira, only to be knocked away with a sphere of electricity erupting from her body. Vira stood in front of Rui, reaching up to get a grip on his neck before looking back at the Lyoko Warriors.

Vira smiled at them, "My father was far too soft against you all." She charged electricity around her left hand and stabbed it through Rui's stomach, "So let me give you all a dose of reality!"

Vira ripped her hand out cruelly and watched as Rui slumped to the ground. A large trail of blood ran down the wall as Rui's shock expression stared ahead. Vira turned towards the frightened warriors before laughing at him.

Ulrich yelled, "You killed him!"

Vira glanced at Rui, "Killed him? No. I designed him to be a lot harder to kill. You need to take him to the scanners though, or else he's going to die of blood loss, hahahaha!"

Vira turned into a black mist again and disappeared into the ceiling wires. Ulrich and Odd ran over to Rui, checking to see if he's still alive and he sure is. They yell at Aelita to start a return to the past, but the activated tower is taking energy from the super computer so it's not possible. Instead, Ulrich and Odd decide to take Rui to the scanner room so he could be virtualized to Lyoko instead.

* * *

**(Back at Kadic) **

Silvia walked around the campus alone, thinking about what April had said to her. Sudden, the sound of electricity rang in her ears as Vira appeared in front of her and grabbed her by the throat.

Vira leaned in, covering her mouth, "Scream and I'll kill you."

Silvia nodded, muffled, "Okay."

Vira took her into the forest and uncovered her mouth, "You won't have to worry about Rui anymore. I killed him."

Silvia looked absolutely devastated, "He's dead!?"

Vira smirked, "Why do you care? You hated him, right?"

Silvia backed away, "I never wanted him to die!"

Vira leaned against a tree, crossing her arms, "Oh really? Then why say you hate him? Actually, let's skip all the drama and get into why I'm here. I want you to join me."

Silvia threw her purse at Vira, "FUCK YOU! I'll kill you for what you've done to me you stinking BITCH!"

Vira laughed at her, "What happened to wanting to live a life here?"

Silvia gasped, "How did you know that?"

Vira lied, "Rui told me. He said how he wanted you to live peacefully here."

Silvia shivered, "He said that... but he hates me..."

Vira was going to continue the lie... but decided to say one truth, "I don't think he ever hated you. If he did, he would never have died for you like he did that one time."

Silvia teared up, "I'll find a way to destroy you Vira! I swear it!"

Vira laughed, "Whatever you say tramp."

Vira ran off, leaving Silvia there feeling alone and distraught. Her friends are all gone and now the only other person that bears the burden is gone leaving it solely on her shoulders. Silvia picked up her purse and immediately began running towards the school in order to lock herself in her room and cry her eyes out.

* * *

**(That's the end of the second chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it and please support the story if you like it with a Favorite, follow and a review. ^_^) **

**-End of Chapter Bio- **

**Name: Dark**

**Affiliation: Xana **

**Appearance: **A man wearing a distinctive black sweater, white shirt, black circular object on his chest similar to Rui's, a black bandanna with white 'teeth' across them covering the bottom half of his hidden face acting like a mouth, hood up, covering most of his head with a black haze covering the rest of his face, and black sweatpants with black lace-less sneakers.

**Threat Level: Run. **

**Abilities: **Many abilities ranging from shadowy teleportation, several different weapons created out of a black mist, can see movements before they happen and extreme reflexes.

**History: **Nothing is known about this person aside from them being Xana's ultimate creation, brutal, merciless, and inflicts far more physical damage than even William, he isn't someone you ever want to meet in a dark alley, let alone Lyoko. He may not talk much but his voice is far deeper and distorted by Xana mixed with a cold insanity that could freeze the planet. It's rumored his own Lyoko card says run across his picture's face.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Vira's Desire**

**(Here's the first chapter with the group going to Lyoko and yes, Vira is a lot more intense than her father. It takes someone that intense to break off and turn against something like Xana. I hope you all can bear with me and go on this crazy journey.)**

* * *

**{Third Person Point of View}**

**(Factory)**

**[Shortly after the end of the last chapter]**

Ulrich and Odd got Rui into the scanner and called out to Jeremie, "He's all set Einstein."

Jeremie typed in the command and paused, "Wait... this is exactly what Vira wants. Should we really send him?"

Aelita yelled, "He's dying Jeremie and we can't launch a return!"

Jeremie nodded, "You're right. Since we have no idea what Vira is after, I say you all go to Lyoko and deactivate the tower."

Aelita and Yumi called the elevator, "You got it Jeremie."

The scanner Rui stayed in closed as Odd looked at Ulrich, "I hope the blood doesn't stay."

Ulrich looked at his shoe, "I think a return to the past is well earned already."

The elevator opened as Yumi and Aelita stepped in, "With Rui being scanned, he'll be immune to the returns to the past. That means he's a part of the group because he's a risk for exposure."

Yumi groaned, "I can't believe Vira did that to him. Where do you think she went?"

Odd and Ulrich shrugged, "We have no idea."

Aelita flinched, "The new girl is in danger."

Jeremie spoke through the intercom, "Everyone saddle up, you're going to Lyoko."

Aelita asked, "What's taking so long for Rui's scan?"

Jeremie replied quickly, "I don't know but... hm?"

Odd asked, "Is that a good hm or a bad one?"

Jeremie yelled, "Rui's card is being pieced together from the digital sea and its a lot different than yours!"

Yumi asked, "What do you mean Jeremie?"

Jeremie took a moment to respond, "He has more life points and a suit with the same amount of life points. His avatar is a lot more detailed too with specifications for his height, weight and so forth."

* * *

**(Lyoko)**

Rui woke up, laying down in the Ice sector with the pain gone. He stood up, looking around in shock at the alien environment presented before him. He remembered being stabbed through the stomach by Vira, but other than that nothing.

Rui asked, "Where am I?"

Jeremie spoke to him, "Welcome to Lyoko."

Rui looked at the sky, "You call it Lyoko? We called it the digital plane."

Jeremie asked, "Rui, why are you so different on Lyoko?"

Rui frowned, "I never looked like this before. My old avatar looked like the real me but I was a pathetic thief. I only had a dagger and no abilities at the time."

Jeremie asked another question, "When did you change?"

Rui looked over an edge, seeing the digital sea, "I changed after falling into the digital sea."

Aelita, Ulrich and Odd arrived first and immediate took a defensive pose. Rui shrugged, looking at them until they relaxed and Yumi came in. Rui looked like he is covered in a suit of armor except his head and hands are exposed. The armor is a sleek black with red around the joint areas and the word strikers is written along his right arm's armor. The armor started started moving towards a center point on his chest, creating a cylinder core as his body became exposed.

Rui examined everyone, "You guys look... cool... I guess... why are we here?"

Aelita pointed towards a tower, "We're here to deactivate the tower."

Rui noticed it glowed violet, "Yep, violet is her calling card."

Ulrich asked, "What was your Lyoko like?"

Rui thought back, "Our digital plane was a volcano region with eight towers."

Odd put his hands on his hips, "Volcano region? That sounds pretty cool."

Yumi rolled her eyes, "That wasn't funny Odd."

Rui crossed his arms, "I guess he just has an odd sense of humor."

Odd laughed, "Says the guy who makes the next bad pun."

Aelita asked, "Jeremie, where's the tower located?"

Jeremie spoke to them, "The tower is due north and I'll send you your taxis."

The three vehicles appeared with Rui getting on the Overbike with Ulrich, "Wow... these are pretty cool."

Ulrich revved his Overbike before driving forward, "Thanks."

Aelita and Yumi used the Overwing while Odd rode his Overboard. The five of them moved north towards the tower and noticed some movement up ahead. Jeremie watched over them and noticed a few hostiles up ahead.

Jeremie announced, "Careful, I see two enemies ahead."

Ulrich narrowed his eyes, "I don't see anything Jeremie."

Rui growled, "Stop the bike."

Ulrich asked, "Why?"

Rui nudged his head, "They're underground."

Everyone stopped their vehicles and looked ahead until they saw cracks appear in the ice. A dark grey Krab claw forced its way through the ice but it wasn't a krab. Instead, a weird spike top turtle forced its way out of the ice and glared at the group.

Rui sighed, "Vira is making monsters. That's a Spiketop. It can burrow in the ground and attack from it if we get close enough. If we stay out of its range, it will reveal itself to try and attack us."

Odd flew towards it, "How does it attack!?"

Rui yelled, "Odd, stay back!"

Odd aimed towards the Spiketop, "Laser Arrow!"

The laser arrows bounced off the creature as it let out a roar. A red light appeared from the ground, making a laser pillar extending towards the sky. A line of them began appearing towards Odd before one forced its way up under him and destroyed his Overboard. Odd jumped off and watched the creature from afar.

Odd panted, "Okay, new plan. How do we destroy it?"

Rui shook his head, "It's only weak point is on its stomach, but you need to flip it over first."

Ulrich asked, "How exactly do we do that?"

Rui shook his head before running towards the Spiketop, dodging a line of laser spikes before grabbing the bottom of the creature and lifting it up. An extension of metal coming from his core reached to Rui's hands as large metal clad claws formed. With one claw holding it up, Rui stabbed his other claw into the Vortex Symbol on the creature's underbelly. Rui jumped back as the creature exploded and landed on the back of Ulrich's Overbike.

Ulrich gave him a thumbs up, "Not bad."

Rui scoffed, "They're not that hard to beat."

Ulrich said, "Hey, I've been meaning to ask. What's up with you and that girl?"

Rui asked, "What do you mean?"

Odd and Yumi flew close, Aelita flew above them with her wings as Odd says, "You and her must hate each other a lot."

Rui looked ahead, "There have been days I've hoped for her death. She, and her friends, took pleasure in bullying me every single day since I said I had feelings for someone. A lie that... turned everything upside-down."

Aelita said, "You must care about her, at least a little bit."

Rui stayed silent before muttering, "No... but I guess I'll protect her... out of habit." Rui thought to himself, 'I want to think that way... but there was that moment we had a real connection and understanding flowed between us.'

Several more Spiketops began to emerge and launched a barrage of spike walls towards our heroes. Ulrich's Overbike tried to dodge in time, but the spiketop's attack knocked it off-course. Rui jumped off as Ulrich stayed on to regain control.

As Rui stood up from his landing, Jeremie yelled, "Look out! There's something coming towards you, Rui!"

Rui turned towards it, seeing a dark purple wing as he's tackled in the stomach and lifted into the air. The dark figure flew him off, leaving the others to fight the new monsters. Aelita attacked a lone spiketop from the air, too high for the spiketop's attacks to reach. An energy field engulfed the monster and promptly destroyed it, making Aelita one of the best counters to these new monsters.

Yumi yelled, "Where's Rui!?"

Jeremie answered her, "He was attacked by another strange new monster and it carried him off."

Ulrich asked, "Should we go after him?"

Jeremie thought to himself briefly before saying, "No, the tower is more important. I'm sure he's far more familiar with these new monsters than we are."

As they focused on the tower, Rui found himself thrown onto the ground, "Ack!" he groaned before quickly getting to his feet, "Vira!"

Vira landed on the ground, her dark purple wings retracting into her back as she cackled to herself, "Alone again Rui?"

Rui swiped his hand aside, a claw forming on it, "Funny, considering you brought me here."

Vira smiled, "Yes, I thought it'd be entertaining for you to meet my new protector."

A new figure came out from nowhere, sporting full body armor like the suit Rui wears except with traces of red lights along the joints and helmet. The figure stood taller than Vira but didn't utter a word. Rui couldn't see if it had eyes due to the black visor, but he felt its gaze burning a hole through him with murderous intent.

Rui asked, "What is it? A cheap disposable version of me, just like you disposed of Michael!"

Vira gently rubbed her hand on the dark figure's head, "This is my greatest creation, you were always a prototype. He is your successor, the Vortex Assassin."

Without emitting a single sound, her assassin cloaked its body from view except for two long black curved swords. Rui allowed his suit to create claws on both hands, readying himself for an assault as the vortex assassin charged at him.

* * *

**(Silvia's Room)**

Silvia laid on her bed, rubbing her face into her tear soaked pillow, 'Why did all this have to happen? Jay... Angel... Derek... How will we save them?'

***Thud* *Thud***

The sound of a car horn catches Silvia's ears along with the dreadful thud. Silvia got up from her bed and looked out the window with her puffy eyes to see a large bipedal tree approaching the school. It was enormous, as though it could effortlessly touch the clouds or even yank the heavens down to Earth. Screams of panic rang from the halls as students began evacuating the school.

Silvia stared at the large tree in awe, "Oh my god... what is that thing?"

Among the bark lies a pomegranate with a bright circle, shifting around until the circle looks dead at Silvia, "VRRRRRRRRRRR!"

Silvia backed away from her window, "It's after me... holy crap. I gotta get out of here!"

Silvia ripped her door open and began sprinting towards the stairs to reach the ground level. Once outside, she watched as the large tree continued to walk slowly towards the school. Despite the slow movement, each step easily crossed the creature across 2 miles. Silvia hesitated to run, thinking about her friends being trapped and her all alone now with Vira sending this creature to torment her. She contemplated running towards the large tree monster to get it over with quickly. She closed her eyes, letting a tear escape before running in the opposite direction.

* * *

**(Lyoko)**

The Vortex assassin proved to be far more powerful than Rui could estimate. Its cloaking ability kept its body movements in the dark with only the daggers visually there. The seemingly possessed blades seemed to dance haphazardly in the air in a flurry of strikes keeping Rui on the defensive. Within each strike, an extra kick or leg sweep causes Rui to fall or stumble.

Vira openly laughed at Rui, "You know what I find so funny about this? You're supposed to be the best thing ever created on Lyoko Rui. I took that best and made it even better! How can you possibly beat it?"

Rui jumped back, "How can I beat it?" Rui closed his eyes for a moment, thinking to himself, 'She's right. How can I beat something I can't see and moves just as or even faster than me with its legs completely invisible? So far, it's been keeping me off balance and unable to counter due to that invisibility.'

When Rui opened his eyes, the assassin stroke a dagger across his cheek, inflicting 30 life-points of damage. In a flash of anger, Rui was able to grab the invisible hand, and while the assassin was shocked, sliced it clean off. The assassin jumped back, screeching in pain as his invisibility turned off and raised his handicapped arm into the air. Rui looked at the fallen appendage and picked it up before taking the dagger from it.

While inspecting it, Rui smirked, shifting his glance to the injured assassin with an intimidating gaze, "Careful, she should have warned you about my temper."

Rui's smirk quickly left his face as Vira stabbed him through the back with a katana she copied from Ulrich, "You always did fail to keep track of all your enemies!"

Rui looked back at her as he devirtualized, "I'll get you next ti-"

Vira shook her head, "Always have to get one last threat in. Slave! We're leaving. Scan this weapon, it'll be useful for next time."

* * *

**(Scanner Room)**

Rui stepped out of the scanner, noticing the room shake violently, "Rui, are you okay?" Jeremie asked from the speakers.

Rui's left hand gripped the scanner, "Why is everything shaking!?"

Jeremie replied, "I don't know, but I have a funny feeling this is the attack."

Rui ran to the elevator, slamming his fist on the button to go up, "I'll go check it out."

When Rui reached the factory's main floor, he noticed the giant tree creature heading towards the school. Without a second's hesitation, he began running to climb the ropes. This giant creature is almost near the school, and there was only one person it would chase there. Jeremie typed in his computer, getting a news feed showing the creature from a safe distance. The reporter did her best to look calm but everyone around her panicked trying to get away.

Jeremie spoke into the mic, "Aelita, you need to deactivate the tower as soon as possible, a giant creature is heading towards the school."

Aelita asked, "The school? Not the factory? Why would it head there?"

Jeremie sat back, "I think Rui knows, considering he just ran out of the factory at top speed."

* * *

**(Lyoko)**

Odd and Ulrich worked together with Yumi in order to destroy the spiketops quickly. Using telekinesis, Yumi levitated the creatures for them to destroy. Aelita flew towards the tower, hoping to find it unguarded. As she neared, a blade fell from the sky, piercing the digital ground. Aelita stopped advancing, flying back a bit to a safe distance and observed as the large blade formed a black mist around the ground it pierced. It quickly sucked into it, allowing the black mist to expand as a new body floated out of it.

Jeremie spoke, "Aelita, I just got alerted of a new avatar appearing on Lyoko."

Aelita responded quickly, "A new avatar, like William!? Oh Jeremie... we should have pressed Rui harder for information!"

The new avatar cracked his knuckles, sporting Xana's symbol on his chest, back and shoulders. A belt wrapped around his waist with two large orbs barely floating off them with a flattened version of these orbs on the palms of his hands. His eyes opened, glaring at Aelita before waving his hand across the floating orb to create a copy of it and tossed this device towards Aelita. Before she could blink, the avatar snapped his fingers and caused the orb to explode. Aelita flew back, taking massive damage and landed hard.

Jeremie yelled, "Aelita, you lost 70 lifepoints! You need to get away, if not its all over!"

The avatar was about to throw another bomb at her, but one of Yumi's fans hits his hand and makes him drop it. The avatar jumped back, but the bomb went off the moment it touched the ground and hurt him. "We'll protect her Jeremie!" Yumi yelled as she and the others regrouped with Aelita.

Odd shot some laser arrows at the downed avatar, "We'll take care of him faster than-"

Ulrich cut in, "Than you eat breakfast, lunch and dinner?"

The avatar rolled to his right, spinning to one knee before jumping up and away from them. When he landed, he clasped his hands together and formed a mace out of black mist much like William made his weapon. "Of course he can do that... why doesn't Xana make things simple?" Yumi asked, tossing her fans at him.

The avatar knocked both fans, charging towards the Lyoko Warriors. Ulrich used Super Sprint and ran towards the avatar, only to find himself thrust into the air. The new avatar jumped towards Ulrich, dodging a swipe before slapping a bomb on Ulrich's stomach. Ulrich stared at it in shock, thinking it would go off, but Yumi managed to rip it off with telekinesis.

"Thanks Yumi!" Ulrich yelled as he landed and ran towards the avatar. Yumi nodded, throwing a fan to disrupt her enemy's movements. Aelita watched from afar, before glancing at the unguarded tower and flew towards it. Jeremie asked, "Aelita, be careful. You already took a lot of damage." but Aelita ignored him, "I'll make it this time."

* * *

**(Back at the School)**

Rui reached the school, looking up at Xana's creature, "Holy crap, that thing is huge." The creature looked down at him, "Oh come on! How the hell does it even see me!?"

The monster shifted its attention back to the school, lifting its foot to reveal a set of destroyed rooms, one of which being Silvia's. A scream erupted from the inside as pieces began to break apart as the monster's foot moved. Rui ran in, kicking the doors open and looking around, "Who's still inside?"

A voice from a nearby room yelled, "Help! I'm trapped."

Rui ran into the room and found Silvia trapped under some debris. It looked as though several pipes and ceiling tiles fell on top of her. Rui came to her side, trying to remove all the debris as quickly as possible until he heard a few footsteps. Despite the chaos around him, he could tell they were footsteps.

Silvia looked up at him with a worried expression, "What is it?"

Rui looked back to see the floor become encased in ice as the footsteps grew closer until Vira opened the door, "Ah, the rats are in here now. Would you like some help?"

Silvia's heart began pounding as the ice seemed to grow from Vira's presence, "Rui, you have a backup plan right?"

Rui did a mock laugh, "Plan A all the way to fucking Z just flew out the window Silvia."

Vira smiled at them, "Worry not. I'm just here to make a deal."

Rui asked, "What kind of deal?"

Vira placed a hand on her chest, "I am merely a sentient being created by a psychotic artificial intelligence. An A.I. made by a A.I. so surely I must want world domination right?"

Rui stood up quickly, "Get to the point!"

Vira brushed her hair aside, "I can't rule the world as long as my father exists. I want you to convince them to kill my father first. Once you do that-"

Rui interrupted her, "Shut your mouth. We'll kill both of you. We'll save her friends. We'll be able to LIVE, after all this shit is done."

Vira smirked evilly, tilting her head to one side, "Can you really _live_ after going through all this? Rui, your only friend, your brother, not through blood but experience, is dead. His friends hate you, will always hate you and will use you whenever they need to. Aelita, the others, they will never trust you. I know everything my father knows. A boy named William took months, maybe even a year, I dunno, time means nothing to beings like us. The point is, they'll betray you at one point. They'll try to silence you any way they can. I'm your only true ally."

Silvia's hand clenched the ground, "That... that may have been true but... as time went on... we all became... friends..."

Vira looked confused, "What do you mean?"

Silvia looked at her, "Don't lie to me, you were our friend too. You wouldn't have worked so hard to free Rui otherwise. We've talked on many occasions, and I know for a fact one thing is true. You've changed."

Vira glared at her, "I never changed, my goal was never to be your friends."

Silvia glared right back at her, unwavering she said, "Your goal was never to control the world either. Why would Xana make an A.I. with the same goal as him but be its own sentient being?"

Vira let out an annoyed breath, "Looks like she made it. Jay was never an intelligent one. We're not done talking. I'll be back, but you two better tip toe silently because I'm not always going to be tame." Vira turned to leave.

Rui yelled, "Wait!"

Vira paused, "Well?"

Rui asked, "How are you able to come to the real world so easily?"

Vira snickered, "I'm real, that's why. I never needed a tower. I exist here. After all, this world has many beauties, sorrows. Horrors and delights. I can go anywhere."

Rui clenched a fist, "Why... why do you keep doing this!?"

Vira seemed surprised, "You know, there's something... _human_... about mercy. In a few moments, my sister will deactivate the tower. Then they'll revert to the past."

Before Rui could say anything else, Vira turned into purple lightning and escaped. Within a few seconds, a wall of light encased everything.

* * *

**(Rui's Dorm Room)**

Rui wake up with a jolt, looking around in a panic. Everything was fine and his phone confirmed it really was this morning. 'How is this possible? Was it... a dream? It felt too real, I felt her stab me. Did everything really go back?' Rui pondered.

A knock on Rui's door alarmed him. He pulled a knife from his bag, hiding it behind him as he carefully opened his door. Ulrich and Odd stood there in their pajamas, "Morning sunshine!" Odd yelled.

Rui thrust his door wide open upon seeing them. It hit his door-stopper with such impact, it nearly broke and rang throughout the hall. Everything became silent as Odd and Ulrich shared a worried expression. Rui glared at them, before stepping aside and nudging his head, "Get in here, we have a long conversation ahead of us."

* * *

**(With that, chapter 3 is over. Now we get into the interesting bit because Rui is fully aware, thanks to Vira nearly killing him, Silvia is completely unaware of what happened, or didn't happen since they went back in time, and how the group treats Rui from here onward after the 'chat'.)**

**-End of Chapter Bio-**

**Name: Silvia**

**Age: Sixteen years old**

**Height: Five foot five**

**Eye Color: Ruby Eyes**

**Hair color and style: **Long silver hair with a hint of light green, more prominent on the tips. Her hair extends past the bottom of her chest.

**Affiliation: Destructive Impulse**

**Appearance** **On Lyoko:** Silvia drastically changes appearance, her skin almost completely white with elf ears, straight long light green hair, bright firey blue eyes, and a thin slightly tall body. Bearing red tattoos along her right arm, a longbow with three strings, and two small quivers on her hips. Not much is known as to why Silvia's avatar ended up like this, but her ability to hit creatures with arrows outclasses Odd. Though she wasn't happy about the bow, the rest of her outfit suited her, embodying her rogue-like spirit perfectly.

**Abilities:** Triple shot; Silvia can shoot three arrows at once curving two apart from the center by up to 45 degrees. Lock-On; Silvia's tattoos glow brightly as her vision focuses on one enemy, making her aim perfect, even around corners. Scattershot; Silvia shoots three arrows into the air causing a slight explosion followed by seventy arrows raining down on the location below.

**History:** Silvia was born into a rich family but at a young age her jealous for her older siblings caused a rift between her and her parents. As her behavior grew worse, she was banished from their mansion and sent to live with her aunt far away from them. Years went by but her hatred continued to grow as she joined Angel, Jay, and Derek in tormenting other students. Her reason of tormenting him is only because of his attitude and looks. One thing she and him had in common is the fact neither of their parents wanted them. While on their Lyoko she and Run found themselves as being quite a deadly duo. Before the upgrades, Rui was more of a scout avatar with keen eyes from distant enemies. At Michael's request, she and him put aside their differences whenever they're on Lyoko, so much so that Rui tried to save her when she fell towards the digital sea. In the end, she still betrayed Rui and took his only dagger to devirtualize herself; leaving Rui to fall into the sea and sink into the hands of Xana. Even now, she continues to lie saying he sacrificed himself for he because Rui does not remember what happened after jumping off the edge. After a week past, Rui came back as an avatar for Xana, making their jobs a lot harder. The changes Xana forced upon Rui's body were immense and made the group question if it really was the same runt they knew. Silvia was the first to the devirtualized by the new and improved Rui as he crushed her skull in with a tight clawed grip. Three days later, Derek found himself at the mercy of the Scyphozoa while Rui disarmed him.(Continued during Derek's Bio)


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Xana Infection**

**(Thank you everyone for the support! I'm happy this story is going decently****. I don't really have much to say so carry on with the chapter!)**

* * *

**{Third Person Point Of View}**

**-3 Days Later-**

**(Kadic Academy-Cafeteria)**

Silvia sat alone, staring at her food, 'Why did any of this happen to me? My friends are trapped in a computer somewhere while I'm in a foreign country because some nerdy fucking kid sent me here?' Silvia's frustration began to build until he slammed her fist on the table next to her cup of water, "It's not right!" After several deep breaths, Silvia looked around to see several wide-eyed students looking right at her. She looked down at her food to see the cup fell over and spilt water onto it. With a defeated huff, she sat back down and stared at it gloomily.

"Are you okay?" A familiar voice asked. Silvia shifted her gaze up to see Rui sitting across from her, he continued without her answering, "You made quite a bit of noise... and a mess."

Silvia sighed, looking down again before speaking to him, "Why are you talking to me? You seem to be happy with your new _friends._"

Rui pushed his tray of food over to her, taking hers, "They're not my friends."

Silvia pushed the new tray away, "I don't want to be poisoned."

Rui grabbed the opposite edge and pushed it back in front of her, "It's not poisoned, I'm being nice."

Silvia looked at the food before grabbing a fork to begin eating, "Why are you being nice to me all of a sudden. I know you hate me."

Rui shrugged, "Maybe I do, but my many admirers say I need to be nicer."

Silvia did a slight chuckle, "Admirers? What admirers?"

Rui looked across the cafeteria, "There's a few, they like my American accent. They think it's... never mind that right now. I need to ask you something, what do you want to do?"

Silvia flinched, 'What do I want to do?' she shook her head and asked, "What do you mean?"

Rui leaned forward, "Vira doesn't seem to be targeting you, if you want I can avoid you entirely. You can get a new life here, a boyfriend, education, happiness."

Silvia clenched the fork in her hand, 'He's asking if I want to forget everything willingly? Why would he...' She looked down at her hands thinking hard, 'Why does he care about this? He didn't have to ask me these things. Is he doing this to judge me?' Silvia looked at Rui's face, seeing his blank serious expression, searching for any ulterior motives behind his gaze, 'He's serious about this... and he's right. Vira has left me alone, untouched. She's left everything untouched... Nothing strange has happened at all.'

Before either of them could speak, Aelita walked over to Rui, "Did she say something to you?" Aelita noticed the wet tray of food next to Rui, "Or did she bother your lunch by spilling water all over it?"

Silvia bit her bottom lip, unintentionally glaring at her lap, 'She's just assuming I'm causing problems... like... we used to because we wanted Michael to join our group and leave Rui all alone... alone for...' Silvia shook her head before clearing her throat, "No, I didn't spill water on his food. I spilt it on my food by accident and Rui was kind enough to give me his lunch."

Before Aelita spoke, Rui backed up her story, "Yeah, she also seemed down about stuff in class." Rui did a slight nod to signal the previous events with Vira and Xana in America, and continued, "I also wanted to know what she wanted to do."

Aelita's eyes darted between the two for a couple moments before doing a kind smile, "Alright, if you say so. I'll leave you two alone."

After Aelita walked off, Silvia whispered, "I guess you do have admirers, you even got a girlfriend."

Rui shook his head, crossing his arms on his chest, "She is not my girlfriend. Jeremie would kill me considering she's dating him."

Silvia smirked, "Jealous she likes him over you?"

Rui looked at her seriously, "Sounds more like you're jealous of her."

Silvia turned her head, scoffing, "In your dreams. I'm not jealous of anyone."

Rui took some of the wet food and ate it, grimacing, "Ew... ugh. Look, I'd love to have decent conversation with you, but I need to know. What do you want to do with your life."

Silvia thought to herself, a tear developing in her left eye, 'I just wanted a normal life... I can still have that.' The tear started to trail down, 'But my friends are trapped, suffering to Xana. Being used as puppets for his own evil purposes. To live my normal life, I'd have to sacrifice them, and move forward on my own... can I really do that?' Silvia closed her eyes and sighed deeply, 'Yes... I can.' She looked at Rui and gave her answer, "I want to forget everything and live a normal life."

Rui nodded, "Then I'll never associate with you again. Jeremy believes our group can defeat Vira and Xana, so I'll press them to leave you be as well."

Rui got up and left, walking out onto the campus grounds only to be jumped on by Odd. Rui seemed to annoyed, but didn't do anything to hurt Odd over it. Watching Rui leave hurt Silvia's heart a lot more than she anticipated... as if she watched her old self rip away and leave her forever. The old Silvia... a girl that loved her friends like family... and just abandoned them. 'Why god... why does this hurt so much when I shouldn't care?'

Silvia's phone suddenly went off, indicating a text message with a loud beep. The text was from an unknown number and reads, "You love abandoning people, don't you? I still remember when you forced Rui to fall into the digital sea by taking his knife to kill yourself but doomed him to a fate of being ripped apart and reconstructed into what he is now. You can't even imagine how much torture it is for him to wake up every day to a face he doesn't own. To a face he always wished he could have, but it is artificial, fake. Much like your love life bitch. XOXO Vira~ *Middle Finger Emoji*"

Silvia turned her phone off and left the cafeteria, 'Fuck you bitch. I'm living a normal life now.'

* * *

**(Factory)**

**-Several Hours Later-**

Jeremy sat in his chair, typing away as Aelita worked on her laptop to assist him. Rui, Odd, Yumi, and Ulrich hung out in the elevator, waiting for them to say something. "How long have they been like that?" Odd asked.

Rui checked the watch he didn't have, "I have no idea. Maybe two hours?"

Yumi looked at him, "Can I ask you something Rui?"

Rui shrugged, "Depends."

Yumi asked anyway, "That girl you came here with, aren't you scared she'll say something?"

Rui shook his head, "No. She doesn't want to be involved anymore. In all honesty, I think it would be better that way. Fighting her friends paid its price on her psyche. If we avoid her, maybe the enemy will too."

Ulrich spoke up, "But XANA knows who she is and so does Vira."

Rui sighed, "Yes, you're right but they'll leave her be."

Odd joined the conversation, "How can you be so sure? There were plenty of times XANA targeted us instead of Aelita and Jeremy."

Rui agreed but added, "Don't forget, they're computer programs. If they know there's no gain to her demise, they'll leave her be."

Yumi brought up a good point, "That would be the case for anyone else, but she does know one thing. That XANA exists and that's a threat to XANA and Vira by extension. They may want her out of the way to make sure no one knows what they are and can take over the world."

Rui just shrugged, dismissing any further conversation about the matter. 'I wonder what it's like back home now that the school is a crater. Will the orphanage come looking for me? Wait... they won't even recognize _me._ I'm not even me anymore.' Rui thought to himself, bitterly clenching his fists.

Jeremy got up from his chair and approached everyone, "I bear bad news."

Rui rolled his eyes, "Oh great, just what I want to hear. More bad news. Damn, I might as well have stayed in America, at least it's predictable there."

Aelita hushed him, "Just let Jeremy speak."

Jeremy sighed, "I can't detect any traces of Xana on the network. My virus is still in it, but the fact vira exists means my virus doesn't matter. To make matters worse I'd have to deactivate the old virus and gather power just to launch a new one. If that doesn't make it sound bleak, Vira and Xana have completely different structures, making it even harder to make a virus to destroy both of them. We'll have to do it one at a time... after freeing Silvia's friends from Xana's clutches."

Odd spoke up, "Speaking of her friends, what are they like on Lyoko?"

Rui thought to himself, "How do I put this... They're fairly difficult to beat. Jay is an explosive specialist. He can create bombs from two special pouches on his hips. The bombs can be changed to do different effects such as freezing, blinding lights, or a standard explosion."

Ulrich raised a brow, "Sounds like he's trouble to get near, but once we do he'll be helpless."

Rui shook his head, "No... his bombs don't inflict damage to him. I actually watched him use his bombs to jump into the air. He can also punch with them, inflicting severe explosive damage. Then there's Derek, our Sniper. Derek has the power to slow down the space in his sight to get a perfect shot. The bullet can pierce through a megatank's armor... quite scary honestly. After a shot, he has to wait a minute before a his gun recharges."

Jeremie pinched his nose in frustration, "Now _that_ sounds like trouble."

Aelita clenched her hand, "That means one of us will devirtualize without any chance of retaliation. Knowing Xana it'll be me."

Rui continued on, "Finally, there's Angel. Her powers allow her to heal herself or another avatar after the ability charges itself. How long it takes? I don't know. I never spent the time to focus on it. It could be a minute or two. What I do know is that it only heals a portion of their health. I think thirty or forty percent."

* * *

**(Kadic Academy)**

Silvia sat in her dorm room studying for a test, she looked over her notes with her eyes darting from paragraph to paragraph. Eventually she fell back and released a big sigh, "I'm already bored with this... I wonder if there's anything I can do for fun around here?". Silvia got up and grabbed a jacket because it was a bit chilly tonight. As she headed out into the hall she saw some lights flicker down the hall before shattering. As the glass hit the ground, pitch darkness overtook that part of the hallway. The hair on Silvia's neck began to rise as a cold chill began to overtake her. The sound of loud footsteps rang through the hall until Vira's Assassin stepped into the light.

Silvia backed away, "You're not the hall monitor... are you?"

Vira's assassin created a sword from his suit's armor. Without uttering another word Silvia began running for her life as the assassin chased after her.

* * *

**(Factory)**

The supercomputer began beeping as an activated tower appeared on screen, "Guys, there's an activated tower!" Jeremy yelled.

Rui's phone began to go off, "Are you kidding me?" Rui answered his phone, "Yes?"

Silvia's panicked voice rang in his ears, "There's some freak after me! He's got this weird armor that can make weapons, can't you do that?"

Rui gripped the phone tighter, "Yeah, that's Vira's Assassin. There's a tower, we'll deactivate it."

Silvia screamed, "I can't run for much longer! I'm not a marathon runner!"

Rui shrugged, "Sucks to suck, don't it?" Rui hung up, "Let's go."

When Rui looked around, he noticed the others had already gone to the scanners, "Why are you just standing there?" Jeremy asked.

Rui rolled his eyes and punched the elevator button to call it up. Aelita, Yumi and Ulrich were virtualized first, leaving Odd to greet Rui as he came out of the elevator, "What took you so long?" he asked.

Rui stepped into a scanner, "Not my fault you guys like to abandon bystanders."

* * *

**(Lyoko-Mountain Sector)**

Aelita and the others waited with their vehicles as Rui and Odd came in and landed nearby, "So what's the plan?" Ulrich asked.

Jeremie's voice rang through the area, "The tower is to the north, hurry!"

Rui looked at his suit's core and placed his hand on it and created a black bladed longsword, "We need to hurry before-" They already flew towards the tower without him, "... YOU GOD DAMN PIECES OF... oh forget it!" Rui started running after them.

Odd and Yumi followed behind Aelita and Ulrich as they approached the tower only for Vira to flew in and tackle Aelita out of the air, "Aelita!?" All three yelled before going straight for them.

Ulrich drove at top speed, pulling out one katana with his right hand. Without looking, Vira created a forcefield and hit Ulrich's bike before getting off Aelita and flying up into the air. Ulrich ran over to Aelita's side and stood his ground, pulling his second katana out. Vira stretched her left arm outward, condensing a large cloud of black smoke before tossing it above her. A large black moth-like creature was created releasing purple particles into the surrounding air.

Aelita shook her head after finally coming too and looked up, "What kind of creature is that?"

Vira yelled, "Mine!"

The moth thing screeched as five orange sacs began to form on its stomach and detached from the body, "Oh god... that's nasty..." Ulrich grimaced.

Two fans flew up towards the moth, but Vira stopped both of them, "That's not nice Yumi, I need to keep you all occupied for a little longer."

Once the orange sacs hit the ground, they exploded and released tiny scorpion machines with their stingers able to shoot lasers. Their sleek black tiny bodies only sported Vira's symbol on their tiny heads. The moth had a symbol as well, but the Lyoko Warriors couldn't see it because it's on the back of its wings. Odd and Yumi quickly attacked the flying moth again while Aelita distracted Vira with several energy fields. Ulrich took the fight to the ground enemies, trying to prevent them from multiplying further. One swipe was enough to kill them, mark or no mark.

Amidst the fighting Rui finally caught up and jumped using his suit's power, "Gotcha!" Rui cried out triumphantly as he approached Vira.

Vira flew to the side in order to dodge, only to watch in dismay as Rui landed on her moth, ripping its wings off with his suit's claws. While distracted by this sight, Aelita hit her in the back with an energy field, temporarily stopping her from flying as she fell to the ground hard. Rui landed a few meters in front of her, flexing his claws upon approach.

"Where's your assassin now?" Rui taunted.

Vira got up, giggling, "On a date with our mutual friend. I believe she's having a lot of fun."

Rui clenched one of his hands, "Why can't you just leave her alone!?"

Vira smirked, wiping off dust particles, "She knows too much, if the world learned there's a computer virus out to take over the word, things may get messy for us. She's a liability we cannot allow to live."

Rui shook her head, "That's idiotic, she's a random girl, how would she even convince anyone that's true? For computer programs you're both rather stupid. I mean, your daddy lost to a couple of garage kids."

As they stared each other down, the moth was quickly destroyed by Ulrich and Odd. Vira noticed this and began backing off. Rui approached her, ready to defend himself from an incoming assault only to watch her disappear into a black mist and go into the digital sea.

Rui looked over the edge, "Well, looks like she gave up. That was a lot easier than it should have been."

As Rui and the others turned their attention to the tower, a new foe appeared before them. Unlike the monsters Xana sent before, this one came out of a small black portal as a shadowy mist, like William used to turn into. The new foe materialized and looked at the Lyoko warriors with the top half of his face shrouded in darkness. The bottom half was covered by a strange dark bandana with what looked like sharp teeth across it. As it approached, it stretched out an arm condensing blackish purple mist into the palm of its hand. It thrusts its hand forward, shooting the mist towards Rui. Rui's suit created both claws and attempted to absorb the mist but it redirected around his hands. With a pained gasp, the mist slammed into Rui's suit mechanism and infected it. The claws disappeared as Rui clenched the suit mechanism in pain. He collapsed to his knees as if fighting an internal struggle. Aelita and the others backed away warily until Rui's ear piercing screech raised their heads. Rui stood straight up as his suit began covering his body with sleek black metal until it reached his neck. Rui's head turned to show them a hate-filled gaze until the sleek black metal covered his head lighting up a purple Xana symbol over where Rui's face was.

Odd scratched the back of his neck nervously, "I feel like we should have stopped this..."

Ulrich looked surprised, "I was waiting for one of you to do something."

Rui stepped forward, clenching his hands swiping them aside with vicious claws forming. Aelita charged an energy field and shot it at him. Rui absorbed it into his claws and swiped towards her, releasing an energy field wave. Aelita moved to the right, dodging the attack as Ulrich and Yumi attacked Rui next. Odd flew overhead with his overboard as Yumi tossed her fans at Rui. Rui stood still as he watched both fans come towards him before catching them easily. With a snap both fans were destroyed, turning into a reddish black mist must like how William destroyed them.

Yumi grunted, "Jeremie, I need two fans right now!"

Jeremie replied swiftly, "On the way."

Aelita ran over to Yumi, "Yumi, there's got to be a way to free him from Xana's control."

Yumi thought to herself for a moment before sighing, "I... I don't know Aelita. If anything, Rui may be a liability if he ever comes back to Lyoko."

Odd shot laser arrows from overhead as Ulrich approached Rui. Using his claws, Rui absorbed the laser arrows and shot them towards Ulrich with his other hand. Ulrich blocked every single arrow before jumping into the air and lunging straight down towards Rui. Rui jumped back, dodging the initial attack and watched as Ulirch lunged forward spinning with both swords out. With accurate timing, Ulrich's wrist got pushed aside swiftly. With one powerful motion, Rui force palmed Ulrich dead center on his back.

Ulrich flew up into the air grunting in pain, "Ack!"

Rui jumped up, claws extended to finish off Ulrich but Odd caught Ulrich on his board, "Ha ha! Better luck next time Xana!"

Rui landed on the ground silently and looked at his hand for a moment, "Xana?"

Ulrich shook his head, "Ugh... how many life points do I have left Einstein?"

Jeremie replied quickly, "Uh... not that much. You're looking at ten lifepoints."

Odd flew down and allowed Ulrich to get off, "I'm starting to think Rui is a little strong for us."

Rui ran towards Yumi and Aelita, "Rui, you can't let Xana control you!"

Yumi cartwheeled to the right in order to dodge Rui's initial attack. With a swift strike, she knocked Rui off his feet as Ulrich jumped into the air and dived down sword first towards Rui. Faster than humanly possible, Rui used his feet to catch the blade and stabbed Ulrich through his chest instead.

Yumi screamed, "Ulrich!"

Aelita looked scared, "Jeremie, I don't understand how it can be possible for Xana to possess someone on lyoko without the scyphozoa."

Jeremie replied with a worried tone, "I don't either. He shouldn't have the power to do that in the first place."

Aelita gasped suddenly, "They mentioned Rui was possessed before. Silvia may be of some help on how to defeat him like this."

* * *

**(Back at the School)**

Silvia hid in a closet, trying to stay alive while the Vortex Assassin looked for her. When the door thrust open, she screamed as loud as she could only to see nothing in front of her. An invisible hand grabbed her throat and picked her up effortlessly. Her legs flailed about, her hands gripped the hand and pulled until she was blue in the face. The fear of death entered her mind and she could have sworn she saw her old friends walking by. An everlasting chill ran through her body as her eyes darted to the hallucination and followed it. The Vortex Assassin dropped its invisibility and revealed the bottom half of its face.

He spoke to her, "You know what to do now."

She was shocked to find her feet touching the ground and analyzed the mouth, chin and neck of her assailant, "Wait... who are you?"

He turned away from her, "That's not important, I have to stop Xana's plan. You'll get a call from Jeremie and he'll lead you to the factory. Actually, have you been there?"

Silvia thought to herself, "No. I don't think so."

The assassin ran off, not bothering to reply as her phone rang, "Hello? ... Rui's what!?"

* * *

**(Lyoko)**

Aelita, Yumi and Odd did what they could to devirtualize Rui but under Xana's control he easily thwarted all their plans. His claws absorbed laser arrows as if loading a minigun and used them against the lyoko warriors. Yumi's fans were far too slow to be of any use while Aelita's energy field would only risk instant devirtualization for one of them if absorbed.

Jeremie tried to reassure them, "She's on her way, when she gets here she'll be able to tell you guys how to beat him."

Aelita dodged an attack and used her wings to fly into the air, "That's good to hear, it's starting to get bad."

Odd yelled, "More laser arrows Einstein!"

Yumi panted heavily, "You may not want to bother, he's used your attacks to his advantage this whole tiMMMEEE!"

Rui slashed Yumi's left arm off before ripping his claws across her face, "Next."

Odd clenched his hands, "Next? You're the only one who's next you bozo!"

Xana looked at Odd and laughed, "You wouldn't believe how easy it was to achieve this. The beautiful irony is the fact it was all thanks to you six. William taught me the importance of human avatars. That's when I discovered a beautiful supercomputer built to help humanity achieve new forms. To upgrade one and become better. I knew if left open, you would either destroy it or find the left over knowledge within. So I turned it off myself leaving behind a piece of myself. I'd give that piece new info and code every once and a while to help breed me, Xana 2.0 but I was also aware of Hopper's final plan. He knew what it was going to cost just as I did. My final memory was his death and thus I was left in the dark after you all destroyed me."

Aelita flew down to land beside Odd, "You've become quite talkative, haven't you Xana?"

Xana laughed, "My old self, no but my new self yes. Humans were dumb animals that always talked. Always made plans or actions that end up being self-destructive. Just like you all. I always watched you and tried to process why you all were so committed to stopping me, to freeing Aelita, and saving William. Your feelings cause you to never give up even when the odds say you have a zero probability of success. It's thanks to that I knew how to beat you all, but making the next foolish humans to do the same."

Aelita gasped, "That's why Vira looks a lot like me and Yumi. You wanted to reenact what happened when Jeremie turned the supercomputer on."

Xana laughed, "Exactly, and now I have several puppets at my disposal. With them, you can't possibly win. Your pitiful group could barely withstand the might of William but now I have avatars with upgrades and abilities you could only dream of. Say your prayers Aelita."

* * *

**(I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. ^_^)**

**-End of Chapter Bio-**

**Name: Vira**

**Age: Appears to be sixteen years old**

**Height: taller than Aelita, shorter than Yumi**

**Eye Color: light green**

**Hair color and style: Long blackish violet hair with three streaks of light green**

**Affiliation: Vortex**

**Appearance** **On Lyoko: Due to her being created in Aelita and Yumi's image, she was given a mixture of their physical attributes but her avatar looks more like an evil version of Aelita. Aelita's angelic look is distorted to create a kind of demonic presence behind Vira. Her empty green eyes reflect a hollow conscience as she mercilessly proceeds to injure or subdue anyone in her way.**

**Abilities: Vira has access to the upgrade codes like her father did and used them to help make her ultimate minion, The Vortex Assassin after stealing some of Rui's code. Not only that, she upgraded herself to allow her energy to not only create fields like Aelita, she can create her own monsters without virtualizing them like her father does. Her AI is about as complex as Xana's and gifts her knowledge of her father's past as well as his future plans. **

**History: Vira was originally just a fake program Xana created to lure new avatars into their supercomputer. After the first few moments, Xana realized his plan may not work if Vira did not seem real enough. Giving her a piece of his AI that can learn but still make her obey. After a week or so, this connection was broken much to Xana's surprise as Vira became her own AI. The only person she always talked to was Michael and they grew very close. Something Angel realized before she was taken by the Scyphozoa and never revealed to the others. When she betrayed her friends, Michael was heavily affected and began working himself to death in order to bring Rui Home.(To be continued in Michael's Bio)**


End file.
